


Shallow

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hawke is an idiot, Mostly Dialogue, Stupid Conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Hawke and company relax with an incredibly stupid conversation at the Hanged Man.
Series: Leandra Hawke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Shallow

“To be honest, I find blue eyes a little creepy. Especially with animals. I mean, have you seen a blue-eyed horse before? Far be it for me to assume what goes on in the mind of a horse, but for the blue-eyed ones I know with certainty that it’s all murder all the time.”

Bethany laughed. She had heard this all before, and now every time a horse turned a wary blue eye on her she felt a wave of anxiety, which was right and good because horses were far too large in her opinion. The entire Hawke family had dark brown eyes, save their mother, and Lea’s talk might have been covering a sore spot, a bit of bitterness in there somewhere, or it might have been sincere. Bethany was more interested in just how pointed Fenris’s next question was. “What about people?”

“Yes, I’m sure some blue-eyed people are murderers, too.”

“No, I meant—”

“Oh, Maker, you don’t have blue eyes, do you?” Hawke interjected, talking with her hands and losing ale over the side of her cup and onto Bethany’s lap, “Have I accidentally insulted you? No. They’re green. I know that. And Varric’s are brown, and so are Bethany’s lovely eyes. Then again, I suppose by some definitions we are all murderers ourselves…”

“Just some?” Varric piped up. Hawke winked at him before taking a large gulp of her beverage.

“I think he meant do you find blue-eyed people ugly,” Bethany said helpfully, adding Varic’s handkerchief to her own while mopping up Lea’s mess. Fenris, who had looked uncomfortable from the start of his first venture into the Hanged Man with them, had grown a permanent scowl as he listened to her sister talk.

“Or just light eyes,” he muttered.

“Merrill is quite pretty, but no, her eyes are also green. Um, Isabela or Anders… Do I even have any blue-eyed friends? Maker, am I shallow?”

They all puzzled over this for a moment.

“Aveline,” Bethany declared, feeling pleased with herself.

Hawke hummed. “But when you see Aveline, your thought isn’t, ‘my, what pretty eyes you have,’ is it? It’s more like, I’d let her crush me to death with those biceps.”

“Is that… is that something people want?” asked Fenris, “Romantically?”

Bethany snickered, and Varric swatted her. She covered her mouth, turning her laughter into a cough. 

“Depends on the person, probably,” Hawke mused, “Come to think of it, Varric could probably squeeze the daylights out of someone with his arms. Or the nightlights. Whatever.”

“I never squeeze and tell, Hawke.”

“Right you are.”

“So to sum up,” Bethany said, “Blue eyes are bad, squeezing is good, and Hawke is shallow?”

“Hey,” Hawke protested just as Varric said, “Sounds about right.”

“And,” Fenris added, cup lofted in the air, “Not a single one of you knows the color of your dear friend Aveline’s eyes.”

He drank deeply while Bethany’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, fuck, I really am shallow,” Hawke muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> She hasn't met Sebastian yet.


End file.
